Beauty
by Severussnapeismybff
Summary: Draco muses on what beauty is to him.


_**Beauty- Pleasing the mind or senses aesthetically.**_

 _ **Synonyms- Attractive, pretty, handsome, good-looking, alluring, prepossessing.**_

 _ **Alternate Definition- of very high standard.**_

Draco snorted.

Of very high standard was a good way to put it. Draco had _very_ high standards. Of everything, really, but of things that were considered beautiful…Yeah, his standards were high.

Draco flipped aimlessly through the muggle dictionary. Oh, how he despised this thing. He had pages and pages to write for his muggle studies class (after the war, everyone, including eighth years, was now required by law to take the class). The first part of the homework was identifying muggle words and penning the definition.

Draco was so overwhelmed with all of his homework that the last thing he cared about right now was muggle studies. He sighed, and wrote down the pointless definition.

 _Beauty_

The word kept running through his head, over and over. It was like an ongoing mantra just… _Beauty…Beauty…Beauty…BEAUTY_

Draco huffed, annoyed at himself, and threw his quill roughly to the table.

 _What is beauty, really?_ Draco thought to himself. _I grew up around so many beautiful things…_

And he was right. Draco was raised in a household that admired beauty, sought out beauty, coveted beauty.

Narcissa Malfoy was the epitome of beauty. Blonde hair, always pulled back in the most elegant style. She wore diamonds, topaz, emerald, gold, platinum. Her robes were always of the highest quality, and her shoes were imported from France. Narcissa Malfoy did not skimp on beauty.

And neither did Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was beautiful, but in his own way. He was the kind of beauty that people _feared_. The kind of beauty that intimidated and demanded respect from people. His long hair was always tied into an elegant ponytail at the nape of his neck with dark green ribbon of the highest quality. Even his gait was beautiful.

Draco's parents were amongst the wealthiest in the Wizarding World, and for a long time they were amongst the most feared. Even after the fall of the Dark Lord, his parents were still beautiful. They still had beautiful things. They, against most of their own moral being, were trying to be the kind of beautiful that other people liked…The kind that donated to the poor, the kind that volunteered. But they still had all of their beautiful belongings.

But what kind of beautiful was Draco? What did Draco think was beautiful?

His bedroom was beautiful. So was the mansion. And his robes. But was he beautiful?

He didn't think so. His face was slim, his arms lanky, his eyes sunken. He was merely…average.

Oh, but did Draco admire the beautiful.

Hogwarts. Hogwarts was on the top of his list of beautiful things. Of course, he had always said that he hated Hogwarts, but that wasn't necessarily the truth. He had hated the _politics_ of Hogwarts. Before he realized what was so wrong with his own thoughts.

His mother was also on top of the list. She was the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. He only wished he had inherited all of her good qualities.

The Slytherin common room was so beautiful. The way the fire would crackle and lit up the dim areas. The way that the fish and other creatures in the black lake would swim past the windows. The lamps that tinted everything green. The black, comfortable but magnificent chairs, and the green decorative pillows, the green throw blankets, the green linings in the silver carpet.

Green. _Green._

Green; Balance and harmony. The color of growth, renewal. Birth. What a balanced color.

Green was the main color of his House. He had so much house pride. Maybe that's why he liked green so much?

 _No._ He thought to himself. _That's not the only reason why I love green._ Everything in his room back at the mansion was green. His duvet. His pillow covers, his walls were even a pale green.

Green. What a powerful color.

"Draco!" A voice shouted, startling Draco awake.

He jumped slightly and opened his eyes.

 _Green. The most beautiful shade of green. Illuminated by the pale white around it and the black hole of emotion in the middle of it. Green._

"It doesn't do well to fall asleep in the library, Draco." Harry said.

Draco clicked his tongue and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against Harry's.

 _Green is what beauty is._


End file.
